1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fasteners for securing loads to a track, and more particularly, to adjustable fasteners for securing loads to a track mounted in or near a truck bed.
2. Background of the Invention
Fasteners for securing loads to framing, tracks, and channels have been commercially available for some time. Some conventional fasteners used in automotive track applications will be briefly described below.
Conventional track fasteners have been designed to be removable and/or relocateable along a track slot length. Many of these conventional track fasteners employ a rotatable locking base portion that engages locking teeth inside the track slot or on a locking mechanism to securely retain the fastener within the track slot, and to facilitate relocation along the track slot length. These devices, however, can be difficult to install and use, which detracts from their desirability in consumer environments such as original equipment manufactured (OEM) vehicles (e.g., pickup trucks, mini-vans, sport-utility vehicles (SUV) etc.). Often, conventional track fasteners can only be loaded from an end of the track slot (i.e., their design does not facilitate top down loading), and are thus difficult to replace if broken. Also problematic, many of these fasteners have limited load capacities, such as fasteners available on roof racks, and are thus unsuitable for applications such as truck beds and cargo shipping where heavier loads are placed.
Other conventional track fasteners (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,410,298, 4,784,552, and Re. 36,681, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety) have been designed with a center through bolt to apply pressure between a top plate mounted above the track slot and a base plate mounted within the track slot. The bolt can be tightened to xe2x80x9cclampxe2x80x9d the fastener in place, thereby securely retaining the fastener within the track slot, or loosened to facilitate relocation along the track slot length. Clamp styled fasteners are often used to temporarily attach rails to the top side of a truck bed for tonneau covers and the like, and are generally relocatable along the length of the track slot. These devices, however, often require a user to have a wrench to loosen/tighten the bolt, which detracts from their ease of use.
Some conventional track fasteners have a track slot with predetermined fastening locations. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,769, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In one such device, predetermined fastening locations are set at enlarged openings in a top surface of the track in which a movable car xe2x80x9cdrops intoxe2x80x9d to retain the movable car in that particular position. The car may include a spring biased vertically movable latch to releasably engage the openings. These devices, however, are limited to the specific predetermined fastening locations, which reduces their utility for many applications. Moreover, as with other conventional track fasteners, these devices typically require the car to be loaded into the track slot from one end of the track slot, making it substantially more difficult to repair or replace a given fastener.
Thus, a need exists for an improved track slot fastening device.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above and other problems in the prior art.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a fastener assembly for securing loads to a track is provided, the fastener assembly being slidably retainable within a track slot of the track. The fastener assembly comprises a retainer adapted to fit at least partly within the track slot, a cam member operating on the retainer, the cam member being positionable in at least a first position and a second position, and a pressure plate positioned above the track and below the cam member, the pressure plate applying a pressure on a top surface of the track in response to the position of the cam member. When the cam member is positioned in the first position, the cam member causes the retainer to disengage the track slot thereby allowing the fastener to be movable within the track slot, and when the cam member is positioned in the second position, the cam member causes the retainer to engage the track slot thereby causing the fastener to remain stationary within the track slot.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a slidable fastening device for securing an object to a track is provided, the fastening device being slidable along a track slot of the track. The slidable fastening device comprises a base portion positionable at least partly within the track slot, the base portion being horizontally displaceable along the track slot and vertically displaceable in a direction substantially perpendicular to a top surface of the track slot, a pressure plate positioned above the base portion for applying a pressure to the top surface of the track slot, and a pivotable actuator for selectably applying a force on the pressure plate thereby vertically displacing the base portion between an engagement position and a released position, the engagement position fixing the position of the fastening device within the track slot, and the released position allowing slidable displacement along the track slot.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of securing an object to a track including a track slot is provided, comprising pivoting a cam member to a retain position, vertically displacing a retainer positioned within the track slot in response to motion of the cam member, applying a substantially uniform force across a top surface of the track slot opposite to the retainer, and engaging the retainer with an inner surface of the track slot.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fastener assembly for securing loads to a track is provided, the fastener assembly being slidably retainable within a track slot of the track. The fastener assembly comprises a retainer including a base portion adapted to fit at least partly within the track slot, and a ratchet lock for locking the retainer to the track slot.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of securing an object to a track including a track slot is provided, comprising rotating a ratchet lock, vertically displacing a member positioned within the track slot in response to rotating the ratchet lock, and locking a retainer to the track slot via the vertically displaced member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fastener assembly for securing loads to a track is provided, the fastener assembly being slidably retainable within a track slot of the track. The fastener assembly comprises a retainer adapted to fit at least partly within the track slot, and a pin lock operating on the retainer, the pin lock being positionable in at least a first position and a second position. When the pin lock is positioned in the first position, the pin lock causes the retainer to disengage the track slot thereby allowing the fastener assembly to be movable within the track slot, and when the pin lock is positioned in the second position, the pin lock causes the retainer to engage the track slot thereby causing the fastener assembly to remain stationary within the track slot.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fastener assembly for securing loads to a track is provided, the fastener assembly being slidably retainable within a track slot of the track. The fastener assembly comprises means for locking a retainer to the track slot in a locked position, means for selectably releasing the retainer from the locked position, and means for securing the load to the retainer.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fastener assembly for securing loads to a track is provided, the fastener assembly being slidably retainable within a track slot of the track. The fastener assembly comprises a retainer adapted to fit at least partly within the track slot, a rotatable handle operating on the retainer, the rotatable handle being rotatable between at least an engagement position and a release position, and a pressure applicator positioned above the track and below the rotatable handle, the pressure applicator applying a pressure on a top surface of the track in response to the position of the rotatable handle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of securing an object to a track including a track slot is provided, comprising rotating a rotatable handle thereby vertically displacing the rotatable handle relative to a pressure applicator positioned above the track, and vertically displacing a retainer positioned within the track slot between an engagement position and a release position relative to the vertical displacement of the pressure applicator.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a slidably retainable fastener assembly for securing loads to a track is provided, comprising a retainer adapted to fit at least partly within a track slot of the track, and a cam member operating on the retainer, the cam member being positionable in at least a first position and a second position. When the cam member is positioned in the first position, the cam member causes the retainer to disengage the track slot thereby allowing the fastener to be movable within the track slot, and when the cam member is positioned in the second position, the cam member causes the retainer to engage the track slot thereby causing the fastener to remain stationary within the track slot.